I Was Here
by Joei Write
Summary: Midquel to "What are Friends For?" and "Family Bonds of a Different Kind". Age finally has a daughter and a loving mate, his nation is at ease, and he's loved by his family, but his past still plagues him. Song featured 'I Was Here' by Beyonce.


**This FanFic is co-written by me and a friend. Thanks to him for the inspiration to write it. This is a monologue song sung by my personal character Age. He's spending his first night after Hayley has returned from her long winter fishing and she and Syrena have fallen asleep. Age is still in disbelief that after everything that's happened, he's married with a chick that his dead nation could give hopes to. I love Age, he reminds me of me so much, and that's why I'm also putting a penguin in here under the name of Justin who is a mirrored version of a friend. This is going to be short and keep readying HappyFeetFan24's The Song Epic.**

I Was Here

By MyWayWriter

"Good night mama." Whispered Syrena to her mother as she settled down to sleep; Hayley smiled to her chick and then gazed over to Age who was staring out the opening of their home overlooking the ocean, just as he had done at their hideaway.

They hadn't been mates for more than a few months, but Hayley knew that something was bothering Age. She couldn't hide a thing from him. Once you're in love with someone, there's nothing you can keep from each other; Age knew this, and he was well aware that Hayley was watching him and was concerned, and he didn't even have to look. Her soft voice broke the fragile silence of the night, and her voice was as beautiful, and calming as ever.

"Age…what's bothering you? I can tell…you haven't said a word to anyone in hours." Hayley wasn't lying. Age had been wandering around Emperor Land for hours not saying a word to anyone and was just waddling all over the place, perhaps he was attempting to center himself after all that had happened.

"Oh Hayley, it's just…I can't seem to shake this weight I feel. I feel like even though everything worked out in the end, I have thing feeling that…we aren't done yet. I feel like we won't be remembered." His words were true.

The only thing he'd ever done to leave his mark on Emperor Land was finding his long lost love, singing with a voice that was so pure; and even all this, he felt like he still hadn't left a mark on his nation. Hayley was struck by this, she knew that he was being sincere with his words; this wasn't something to be taken like a simple fishing trip. He really was having a hard time battling his emotions, the pain of losing all he knew was still barreling down on him, and yet, the gap had not yet been filled.

"Age…I promise you, we did what we had to do, and everyone is probably happy with us from across the other side. Syrena loves you, your family loves you…I love you." He took what she said to heart, he truly loved her, and he meant it with all his own heart, but this sensation for 'not good enough' was still lurking within him.

"I love you too Hayley, but…I need some time to think." Age said as he walked out of his home and set off to she'd never know where.

(Somewhere over near the edge of the ocean with no recognizable landmarks)

Age needed this walk; there was a calm serenity in the ice that soothed his sensual energy. But the darkness of uncertainty still resided in the darkest corner of his heart and soul. He had always hated himself for causing the avalanche, but he found redemption and had forgiven himself. But still…something was direly missing.

_Why…? Why can't I get rid of the aura of this confusion and realism that surrounds me and my family? I did everything I wanted to do, I have no regrets…I was here, I was here! But I don't think anyone else will remember…_

His silent strolling was broke by a sight in the distance, it was another penguin like him, but he seemed like he was older than him. He also seemed as though he had been through a lot just like Age. Perhaps he could give Age an answer to these questions and concerns that plagued his mind.

"Hello…sir! Hello!" The penguin turned around and took notice of the adolescent penguin; he seemed much too young for such problems to be probing his mind.

"You're Age are you not?" The penguin asked. He seemed older than Age; he probably had the same problems when he was a youngster.

"Yes, but what are you doing out here? It's late and there maybe leopard seals or skuas about." The old penguin just smiled, he seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Do you think I have a name?" The penguin asked Age. Age had suddenly realized how rude he'd been, he had completely forgotten to ask for the man's name.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm Age, nice to meet you mister…?" Age asked and waited patiently for a name.

The older penguin just grinned and brought his flipper up to shake. "I'm Justin; you seem as if you have a great deal on your mind." Age was shocked; no one could read his mind like that except for Hayley. "I can tell by the shaking in your voice. It has the quality of uneasy mind, and an assurance of uncertainty in the distant future. Tell me, what is it that troubling you?" Justin asked Age. Age had been searching for answers anywhere, so to ask an old penguin couldn't hurt to at least try.

"Well, I have this odd feeling like I haven't played my part in the world. I feel like I won't be remembered when I pass away, that my daughter won't carry on my memory." Justin just smiled, he knew what to say.

"Promise me you won't interrupt me as I speak to you young one." Said the elderly penguin; Age just nodded his head and let the penguin speak. "Okay, I promise, everyone at one point feels they are more than what they are. I felt the same way many years ago and found myself in the same position as you. We are all destined to be great to someone, somewhere. And there'll be a time for all of us when we stand out and leave our mark on the world. No penguin, whale, seal, or skua has ever been here and not left this world different then when they arrived. Some of us have already done what was needed without knowing it, and that's okay. Listen to my words youngling, I was here, and so are you, someone will remember you…and the piece of the puzzle that only you can slide into place." Justin left Age at a loss for words; he couldn't even bring himself to say anything as Justin walked away. Sadly, Age never saw or heard of Justin ever again after that night, but Justin had given him something, and that thing was starting to rise up from inside him. After Justin had long since been gone, Age couldn't hold it in anymore. There was a force inside controlling him, and that force was going to show the world what Age was gonna be remembered for, that he'll never let anyone forget the nation he came from. It was a song, a voice, a mark…_the _mark. **(I decided not to alter the lyrics to such a powerful song; I Was Here-Beyonce)**

Age let his head fall, and he at first sang to the ice beneath him, for he was still enclouded in doubt.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

Then…it hit him.

_I was here_

_I lived… I loved_

_I was here_

_I did…I've done… everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here…_

He was singing quietly, no one but him could hear him. But his volume increased, to him; this felt like one of the rightest things he'd ever done.

_I want to say, I lived each day, until I die_

_And know that I meant something in, somebody's life_

_The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made a difference… and this world will see_

By this point, he held his head high in the sky and sang at a much louder pitch than before. Hayley far away heard his voice on the wind, got up from her rest and smiled as she listened. "You've got it sweetie. You were here…"

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did… I've done… everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

There was a dramatic increase of volume in his transition, but Hayley and the penguins of Emperor Land who had begun to awaken from the sound of his voice just listened…no words to describe their faces.

_I was here_

_I lived… I loved_

_I was here_

_I did… I've done… everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

Mumble and Gloria had awakened to the sound of his voice as well. Gloria was so proud of her 'son'. He truly was leaving his mark on the world at this moment. Erik and Bo were listening as well; they too were in complete awe at what their friend was doing, while Gabriel just smiled in his sleep. Hayley had begun to cry at her loves' lyrics, she wanted to sing with him, but he was too far away.

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all, did my best_

_Brought someone to happiness_

_Left this world a little better just because_

"You were here pa."

_I was here…_

Hayley turned around to see Syrena making that face of longing towards her Pa, so Hayley just wrapped her in her flippers and continued listening, loving every second of it.

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did…I've done… everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know…_

The southern light suddenly appeared above Age's head and spread to the far corners of the ice. Such an event of heart hadn't been seen since the Doomberg rolled in. Age was now completely singing at maximum volume and knew that Hayley and Syrena and everyone else could hear him, so he gave the last part of this ballad his all, and what an all it was.

_I was here_

_I lived… I loved_

_I was here_

_I did…I've done_

_I was here_

_I lived…I loved_

_I was here_

_I did…I've done_

Hayley could speak no other words. "You were here…and now we all know it."

_I was here…_

With that, Age had waddled home to the family he had now permanently put into Emperor Land's history. On the ice nearby behind him where Age couldn't see…the spirits of his mother, father, and whole nation was watching from across the other side. Gilbert just smiled at his boy, and then to his wife Renee, and hugged…then faded back to the other side. There was no question, Age had finally, and permanently lifted the weight of his former nation off his shoulders. He felt as if he'd finally left his mark on the world, and with this satisfaction, he headed home. 

**What I said was true, I do feel like more than what I am. But someone will remember me for what I did for them, and that's enough to keep me going. Remember everyone, you were here, and nothing will ever change that.**


End file.
